disneyheroesbattlemodefandomcom-20200214-history
Version Updates
Update 1.15 * Coming Soon! Elsa from Disney's Frozen 2 steps on the scene * NEW Heroes on their way! * More more more! Quality of Life improvements Update 1.15.2 * NEW! Kida from Disney's Atlantis and Magica from Ducktales! * Several key bugfixes and improvements! Update 1.15.4 * NEW! Dr. Facilier from Disney's The Princess and the Frog and Powerline from A Goofy Movie! * Red Skills releases to all servers! Update 1.14 * NEW Heroes from Disney's Ducktales! * Key bugfixes and notable changes. Update 1.14.2 * Woo-oo! More DuckTales denizens: Donald Duck, Gizmo Duck, and Megavolt! * NEW! Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas * New Diamond Quests, Hero Refresh, Quality of Life improvements, and more! Update 1.13 * New VILLAINS to make your team more wicked: Yzma from Disney's Emperor's New Groove and Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone. * NEW Gonzo from The Muppets! Update 1.13.2 * NEW! Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan and Randall Boggs from Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc. * More quality of life improvements and bug fixes. Update 1.12 * NEW from Disney's The Lion King: Simba & Nala! * NEW Jafar from Aladdin! Update 1.12.2 * NEW Miss Piggy and Animal from Disney's The Muppets! * Bug fixes and other improvements Update 1.12.4 * NEW Jasmine from Aladdin! Update 1.11 * NEW! Hero Rafiki from Disney’s The Lion King! * NEW! Hero Joy from Inside Out! * Improvements for Contests, and stronger Mods! Update 1.11.4 * Hero Timon and Pumbaa * Hero Peter Pan Update 1.10 * NEW hero Goofy from Mickey and Friends arrives on the scene! * To celebrate the game's anniversary, they rolled out the new Collections feature to all servers. Enjoy collecting any and all of the 58 amazing Disney-Pixar characters we now have in game! * And keep an eye out, in-game and on the forums, for special anniversary events! Update 1.10.1 * Various Bug Fixes Update 1.10.2 * NEW! From Disney and Pixar’s Toy Story 4 comes Duke Caboom! * New Feature: Power Crafting Badges. *Hero Spotlights to show off heroes new to the game… and tease those coming soon! * Plus… new Guild Perks, new Port and Trial levels, and updated Guild War matchmaking! * New! Server 20 opening for the Southeast Asia Regio Update 1.10.4 * New! Heroes Bo Peep and Ducky & Bunny from Disney and Pixar’s Toy Story 4! * New! Hero Anger from Inside Out! * Duke Caboom gets buffed Memory Disk! *More Quality of Life Improvements Update 1.9 ' * Invasion and Mods have arrived to all Servers. * Finnick and Merida get a hero refresh. * Many Quality of Life Improvements ** Advanced Guild Search ** City Watch "Super Hard" Mode ** Creep Surge QoL Improvements ** Elite "Raid All" Button ** Arena/Coliseum QoL Improvement ** Memory Shop QoL Improvement ** "Use 10" Buttons for Stamina and Diamond Crate Items ** Diamond Crate now shows Exclusive Heroes Update 1.9.2 * Merlin from ''The Sword in the Stone and Robin Hood from Robin Hood jump into battle! * Maui gets a hero refresh. * Weekly Quest, Mods Update. * A new mode called Collections has arrived for Server 2 at the moment. Update 1.9.3 * Various Bug Fixes '''Update 1.8 * New characters Alice, the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland! * Hiro Hamada gets a hero refresh. * Mode Updates for Heist, War, Arena, Coliseum. * Feature Updates for Chat, Video Ads, Saved Lineups, and Badge Autocrafting. * Invasion and Mods get an update for Server 1 at the moment. Update 1.8.2 * Hercules and Megara from Disney’s Hercules join the fray! * New costume for Nick Wilde. * Diamond Crate Upgrades are now available on all Servers! 'Update 1.7' *Invasion joins the game as a new mode only for Server 1 at the moment. *Darkwing Duck joins the battle from Disney's Darkwing Duck! to take damage to all enemies! *Hero Balance and Combat Changes to the following Heroes: **Baymax **Quorra **Tia Dalma **Kevin Flynn **Aladdin **Mickey Mouse Update 1.7.2 *Gaston hunts his way in from Disney's Beauty And The Beast! *Captain Jack Sparrow gets a hero refresh. 'Update 1.6' *Costumes: New outfits for your heroes, starting with Elastigirl *Badge Bazaar: New shop where you can buy badges with tokens *Creep Surge Raids: Raid in Surge several times per day… if your power is high enough! *Events Update: New look for the Events UI *Hero Balance and Combat Changes to the following heroes: **Maui **Fix-It Felix, Jr. **Captain Jack Sparrow **Scar Update 1.6.2 *Jack Skellington & Sally from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas *Let it snow! Winter is here in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Update 1.6.4 *Shank from Disney’s Ralph Breaks the Internet *Elsa and Olaf from Disney’s Frozen *New Costumes for The Genie and Aladdin *Quality-of-life improvements for Guild War and the Heist 'Update 1.5' *Mickey Mouse is ready to join your team! *New Guild War is here: Battle rival guilds for rankings and rewards! *Diamond Crate Upgrades, Memory Shop and more! Update 1.5.A *Guild War feature rolled out to Servers 2-13 Update 1.5.2 *Ursula surfaces from Disney’s The Little Mermaid *6th Stars for Heroes *Challenge Tokens and Challenge Shop Update 1.5.B *Added video ads rewards feature *Find ad crates occasionally when battling and raiding in the Campaign *Watch an ad to double your rewards after battling at the Port 'Update 1.4' *Villains have arrived just in time for the Halloween season! **Hades from Disney’s Hercules **Maleficent from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty **Scar from Disney’s The Lion King *Challenges & Stickers **Complete weekly quests to build out your sticker collection! *Easier Friend Campaigns & Updated Friend Finder *Mission Speedups and Collect/Restart All *City Watch Raiding *Improved Mailbox Messages for Arena/Coliseum *Guild Leader Chat Channel *Energy Bars on Enemies in Combat Update 1.3 Five new heroes: * Moana from Disney’s Moana * Aladdin and Genie from Disney’s Aladdin * Hiro Hamada and Baymax from Disney’s Big Hero 6 * The Heist: ** Work with 4 other players to catch the Thief in this real-time cooperative mode ** Now playable for everyone! * New Guild Perks * Polish, improvements, bug fixes, and more Update 1.2 / 1.2.1 / 1.2.2 * New Heroes: Maui from Moana, Merida from Brave, and Stitch from Lilo and Stitch * Campain Chapter 11: “Power Line” is now available * Heroes can be promoted to Purple +4 and Orange Badges are now available * New Friendship and Memory Disks * The Heist: Work with 4 other players to catch the Thief in this real-time cooperative mode * Russian language support * Tons of new Disney Emoji for in-game chat * Polish, improvements, bug fixes and more Update 1.1.1 * New Heroes: Hector Barbossa and Tia Dalma from Pirates of the Caribbean * New Friendship and Memory Disks * New Servers (9-12) * Improvement and bug fixes Update 1.1 First Global Update *New The Incredibles Super-Charged Event: For a limited time, boost your heroes from Disney, Pixar's The Incredibles with extra power, plus other special events! *New Heroes: Kevin Flynn & Quorra from Tron: Legacy *Campaign Chapter 10: “Park Line” is now available *Heroes can be promoted to Purple +3 *Team Level cap increased to 80 *New Friendships and Memory Disks *New attack log for the Creep Surge *Lots of visual polish, bug fixes and UI improvements Update 1.0 /1.0.1 Disney Heroes: Battle Mode worldwide release is here! Update 0.4 * New Heroes: Jessie from Toy Story, Sulley & Boo and Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc., WALL-E and EVE from WALL-E, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean * Campaign Chapter 9: "Counter Line" is now available * Team Level cap increased to 75 * Heroes can be promoted to Purple +2 * 3D touch support for viewing hero stats, animations, and more! * Spar with friends and guildmates in chat * The Mega Mart: Rarer version of Black Market wich also sells Memories or Power Disk * Unlock The Incredibles emoji in chat * Support for French, Italian, German, Spanish, and Portuguese * Translate chat from other languages to your own * Lots of visual polish, bug fixes, and UI improvements! Update 0.3 * New Heroes: Rex and Emperor Zurg from Toy Story * Campaign Chapter 8: "Chorus Line" is now available * Team Level cap increased to 70 * Heroes can be promoted to Purple +1 * Coliseum: Battle your way the new 15 heroes PvP arena * Live Events and Contests is now occasionly open * Emoji in chat * Performance updates, visual polish, bug fixes, UI improvements and more! 0.2 / 0.2.1 / 0.2.2 / 0.2.3 * New Heroes: Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story * Campaign Chapter 7: "City Center"is now available * Team Level cap increased to 60 * Heroes can be promoted to Purple and unlocks Purple Skills * Memory disks can now be equipped and upgraded * Combat, UI & audio improvements * Various minor bug fixes & optimizations 0.1 / 0.1.1 Various minor bug fixes Category:Browse